1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lamp driving circuit and a display apparatus having the lamp driving circuit. More particularly, the present invention relates to a lamp driving circuit having a simplified circuit configuration thereof and a display apparatus having the lamp driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a backlight assembly which emits a light and a display panel which displays images using the light.
The backlight assembly includes a number of lamps, each of which emits light, and the LCD further includes a lamp driving circuit which drives each of the lamps of the backlight assembly.
The lamp driving circuit generally includes either a push-pull parallel-resonant inverter, a half-bridge serial-resonant inverter or a full-bridge serial-resonant inverter.
The full-bridge serial-resonant inverter includes four times as many switching devices as the number of lamps, and changes a pulse width of a switching signal applied to each switching device, thereby adjusting a voltage applied to a transformer.
However, since the full-bridge serial-resonant inverter includes more switching devices than the push-pull parallel-resonant inverter and the half-bridge serial-resonant inverter, a configuration of the lamp driving circuit employing the full-bridge serial-resonant inverter is more complicated than configurations of lamp driving circuits employing the push-pull parallel-resonant inverter or the half-bridge serial-resonant inverter.